


Lonely Girl, 48.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic. </p><p>Slutty Sarah-Jane, basically. Miss Smith is a variation on Mr Smith but with a corporeal body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Girl, 48.

Mrs. Smith, the female form of Sarah's best friend and computer, which she used to always call Mr. Smith, had long since begun to trust that she was lucky with this woman. 

She had glanced up from her work on tracing something to find Sarah stood, alone, staring out the window, silently sobbing. 

"Sarah? Are you alright?"  
Sarah turned and looked at the lady.

"Oh yes...just bad memories."  
"Of what exactly?"

The question was gentle.  
"Of past losses."

Sarah said the tears still in her eyes.

"Of K-9 & K-1…”  
"Oh Sarah..."

Mrs Smith rose now, coming to gently pull Sarah into a hug. 

"I am sorry."  
Sarah hugged Miss Smith tightly.

"Miss Smith... have sex with me.... right here and now…"  
"Would that help?"  
"Yes it would…. Cus I need to feel something other than sadness and grief…"  
Mrs Smith smiled softly, kissing Sarah softly but firmly. 

"Should I undress you then?"  
"You could… Or you could just tug my knickers down and do me."  
"Which would you prefer?"  
"Just tug my knickers down. I have a meeting so it's less trouble to pull knickers back up as opposed to get completely re-dressed…”  
Mrs Smith smiled and knelt to do just that. 

"Still sure?"  
Sarah braced her self against the wall using the window frame for support.

"Yes definitely."  
"Hold tightly onto something then."  
Sarah put one hand on each side of the window frame and braced herself.   
"Ready?"  
"Yes."  
Miss Smith smiled and kissed her, her hand sliding between Sarah's thighs. Sarah purred into the kiss and murred at the feel of Miss Smith's hand on her thighs.   
"So wet..."  
"I know...I'm in a constant state of horniness."  
"Such a lovely woman."  
"Such a sex crazed woman…"  
Miss Smith smiled softly, caressing her thigh gently. Sarah mewed and panted wantonly. Miss Smith smiled and slowly pushed inwards. Sarah mewed loudly and bucked. Miss Smith smiled and set a pace. Sarah stood opened mouth gasping with pleasure and for air trying to keep pace with Miss Smith. Miss Smith smiled and sped up a little more. Sarah wrapped one of her legs around Miss Smith's legs. Miss Smith purred and sped up further. Sarah began licking Miss Smith's neck. Miss Smith purred again and upped her speed a little more.   
"I want to eat you out after this."

Sarah purred in her ear.  
"If you have time?"  
"I'll make time for that delicious pussy."  
Miss Smith smiled. 

"First you need to come for me."  
"Then shove that whole hand into me..."  
Miss Smith smiled and did just that. Sarah's head fell back and she screamed as she came apart.


End file.
